The Train Ghost
by Eddie Queen Que
Summary: Wrote this essay for my English exam... and I get A!


**Author's note: Hello there, humans! I decided to leave the world f KHR for awhile and enter the Durarara. This story is based on my essay. This is same extract I wrote. Ohm and I get A for it!**

* * *

><p>I arrived at the train station. It was still early and there are a few people waiting for the train. The wind is chilly, and cloudy since the sun is covered by the white clouds. A perfect day, stay indoors and watch the TV or read a book. I sighed. The rain is late as expected. I look at my silver wristwatch. It's 8 o'clock in the morning.<p>

"Where is the train?", I muttered to myself. The people are getting lesser too since the train haven't arrived yet. I walked to the far side of the train station where I sat on a wooden bench. I looked again at my watch. The time shows eight fifteen minutes. I gave out of small grumble to myself. The air is getting colder and colder. I hugged myself to keep my body warm. As I exhaled, a puff of cold air comes out from my mouth.

"Quite a chilly morning, don't you think, ojou-chan?", said a man's voice quite closer to my ear. I blushed and quick stood up from the bench. Standing behind the bench, I saw a tall good looking man with pale skin, raven hair and brown (or is it red?) glowing eyes looking at me with of an amusement look on his face. I felt uncomfortable with his presence. He smiled. Well, more like grinning. "Don't worry, milady. I won't hurt you,", said the man as he saw the changed face on my face. He jumped over the bench and sat on it. He patted the seat next to him, inviting me to sit beside him while grinning. I calmed myself and sit beside him while grinning. I calmed myself and sit beside him but with a gap between us.

The man's attire is quite… odd. He is wearing only thin black long sleeves, dark blue jeans with a brown belt, black shoes and the most obvious thing about him, is wearing Parka fur coat. I was engrossed with his weird sense of fashion, that I didn't notice he was staring at me as well. I blushed and looked the other way. I can sense that he is smirking. "My name is Izaya Orihara. You can call me Izaya," said the odd man whom named Izaya. Even his name sounds odd too. I mean, 'the one that looks over the crowds'? It's really weird.

"Nice to meet you, Orihara-san," I heard myself saying those words. Izaya smiled at me, showing me his clean teeth. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?", asked Izaya cheerfully. I blushed. Embarrassed, that I forgot to tell him my name. "My name is Sophie Sweethart," then I thought of something. "But you can call me Sophie." Izaya nodded, as if satisfied with my given answer. "Sophie, huh? Sounds like a name of sexy girl in an anime." I sighed. This guy is so… weird! I have to admit it… that he isn't so bad after all.

We talked for quite awhile. As the clock strikes nine, I could hear the sound of the train engine. Izaya heard it too. "Looks like you have to go now, Sophie. What a pity," said Izaya as he stood up. "Aren't you riding the same train?" I asked him. He said no and walked towards the platform. Something isn't good right here...

Izaya jump onto the railway tracks. "Hey, Izaya… you aren't supposed to be there. It's dangerous. He ignored me and started singing included dancing, twirling on the rails. I stood up and I saw the train getting near. I started to panic. "Izaya, get out of there! The train is coming!", I shouted from the bench. He stops, turned and smiled at me. "It was nice to meet you… Sophie," he said in a cheerful voice.

Before I could say or do anything, then the train came and ran over him. I shrieked. The trainman, who is at the far side of the station, came running towards me. "Is something the problem, miss?", asked the trainman quite alarmed. I fell to the floor as my knee feels weak. I looked at him notice his tag name is Chikage.

"A guy just got hit by a train! Don't you see it?!", I almost shouted and crying at the same time.

Chikage looked at me like I'm mad or something. "Does this man wears Parka fur coat with red eyes?", he asked calmly. I nodded, unable to speak. He sighed.

"Well ojou-san, that' a common sight here," said Chikage as if it was normal routine. My eyes bulged from it's sockets. The train man continued his story. "5 years ago, a man with an odd name jumped onto the tracks and got hit. This cause is his fiancé cheated on him." I was too shocked to say anything. I've been talking to a ghost all the time!

As I gathered my wits together, Chikage helped me up. I thanked him and aboard the train. Then, I heard a voice behind me. "There more that Chika-chan forgot to mention." I froze I felt goosebumps at the back of my head. I didn't dare to turn around. The voice continued. "The name of my fiancé… is Sophie." I had enough. I quickly ran inside and seated at the far end of the train's couch. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Izaya sitting at the same bench we sat just now.

I saw him smiling and chuckling seeing my frightening face. Even now… I still think he isn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: And that's all folks! Do review and push that cite lil' button there (^_^)b Oh and Izaya means 'the one that looks over the crowds'.<strong>


End file.
